fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Under The Weather.
Under The Weather is the tenth episode of Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. It also debuts the Samurai Battlewing. Synopsis. Shin reaches his breaking point when Joey, out of jealousy, makes a Demon flee in battle. In order to be part of the team again, Sato must teach Joey the errors of his mistake which would lead to him becoming a better Samurai. Plot. At the Shiba House, Sato congratulates the Samurai Rangers for finding the three Power Discs and announces that they must now be assigned to a Ranger. Shin explains that the Kabuto, Swordfish, and Tiger Disk Zords can combine to form the Samurai Battlewing. All the Rangers are excited to be part of this moment especially Joey since he knows for sure that Shin would give him a Disk. Shin decides to keep the Tiger Disk while Nathan is given the Swordfish Disk for catching it. However, when it is time to give the Kabuto Disk over, Shin, under Sato's command, grants it to Kimico, saying that they trusted her and her symbol power the most. This makes Joey angry and jealous and Melanie quickly picks up on it. At lunch, Joey trains alone intensively as Nathan, who is watching, becomes impressed and wonder what had happened to him train like this. Melanie, worried over Joey, confronts him about his problem. Joey, hesitant at first, doesn't want to tell her but eventually does. Melanie is shocked over this and tels him that it was okay because she didn't get one either buyt Joey tells her that this is what he wanted and though because he was of his advanced training lately, Shin would have become impressed and would have given him the Disk. As Joey resumes training, Melanie leaves and tells Kimico who being to feel bad for Joey, but Shin told her not to since her hard work was the reason that she had been chosen. Melanie defends Mike and says that he's trying and that being a Samurai at their age is very hard. Sato agrees and says that Joey had the power as well to control the Kabuto Disk, but his inability to listen made him unprepared. Outside, an exausted Mike resolves to train harder, still mad over not getting the Kabuto Disc and envious of Shin and Nathan for using their symbol power to its fullest. Meanwhile, Forecaster and a group of Scrappers enter the Human World from a crack behind a buliding. At the house, the alarm goes off, indicating that a Demon has entered the Human World. All the Rangers stopped what they were doing and rushed to the Danger Room where Sato located the Demon. In the city, a Forecaster being to causes it to rain suddenly. Unlike any other rainfall, this rain makes the people feel despair as the Rangers arrive to combat the Demon. The Rangers confront the Demon, who instead of pouring rain on them, shots them with a ray from his staff which blasts the Rangers to the ground. Nathan summons his Aqua Bow and attaches the Swordfish Disk unto it and Kimico does the same, but she is about to attach the Kabuto Disk unto her Hurricane Fan, Forecaster blasts it out of her hands. Joey grabs it instead and attaches it unto his Forest Spear. Kimico and Nathan object to this but he goes ahead and tries to use it, confident that he can do it. Forecaster goes into the air and both Nathan and Joey starts firing at it, but nothing happens when Joey tries to use the Disk. Forecaster gets away and returns to the Underworld as Nathan chastises Joey over what he was thinking. Back at the Shiba House, Shin rages against Joey decision telling him that putting himself before the others put the Rangers in serious danger. Since they couldn't afford the selfish behavior, Shin is forced to take away Joey's Samuraizer. Joey, angry at being benched, uses his symbol power to cause the roots from a nearby plant to overgrow causing the plant pot to shatter. Melanie yells at him to stop. Seeing the fear on her face, Joey decides to leave the team for good and walks out. Kimico yells at Shin to stop him but Nathan disagrees and tells her if he wants to leave it's for the best. Shin whispers to Sato and tells him to go after Joey and make sure he's alright. In the Underworld, Forecaster, Chibba and Tenta plan their next move against the Rangers while Chibba tells Forecaster that Lord Murakou had been feeling ill due to his constant losing streak against the Rangers. Dekker is then seen sharping his Katana as he sits around a fire, his eyes starts glowing red. Sato finds Joey who is sitting on a bench in the park and takes him to a bamboo forest to explain the true nature of his Symbol Power and how he must embrace his Symbol techniques to access its full power. Sato then tells him that Shin is only looking after his, Joey's, best interest when he yelled at him and took away his Samuraizer. Joey disagrees but Sato tells him that Shin sent him to assure his safety. Sato then explains that if Joey wants to the keeper and wielder of the Kabuto Disk he must learn to be more serious and be humble when his teammates give him advice. The Gap Sensor goes off as Joey's Samuraizer begin to ring. Joey is surprised that Sato had his Samuraizer and Sato explains that Shin gave it to him to give it back to Joey once he realised his faults. Sato tells Joey that he believed he had learnt his lesson and gives him back his Samuraizer as he runs to his team's aid. At the City, forecaster attacks the Rangers and blasts them with his staff. As the Demon is about to kill the Rangers, Joey shows up and challenges him into combat to which Forecaster accepts. Joey morphs and remembering what Sato had tell him about being more serious and to embrace his Symbol techniques, Joey summons his Forest Spear and charges towards the Demon in mid air. Joey launches into the air and attacks the Demon as it falls to the ground and explodes. The others run up to him and praises him for a job well done. Forecaster immediately revives and grows into a Mega Demon. The Rangers summon their Folding Zords and form the Samurai Megazord. Forecaster takes to the sky and fires his beams which showers down on the Megazord. The Rangers, now overpowered, call forth the power of the Samurai Battlewing for help. Shin and Nathan takes out their Disks while Kimico hands Joey the Kabuto Disk and tells him to use it, that he deserves it after defeating Forecaster on his own. The Disk Zords are summoned and Shin forms the Samurai Battlewing. Forecaster shots at the Zord and misses. A high speed sky chase begins and Forecaster struck by the Zords wing. Kimico and Melanie then uses their Zords to launch a beam towards Forecaster while the boys to the same and destroys the Demon's umbrella on hits head causing it to plummet to the ground. The guy them uses the Samurai Battlewing's finisher to destroy Forecaster who explodes in mid air. Back at the Shiba House, Joey apologies for his stupidity and arrogance to which they accept. Melanie hugs Joey and tells him that she's happy he's back. Cast. *Sean Michael Afable as Shin Shiba *Steven Skyler as Nathan Rivera *Melanie Rains as Kimico Shiba *Ryan Corr as Joey Carlton *Dena Kaplan as Melanie Harrison *???? as Sato *???? as Tenta (Voice) *???? as Chibba (Voice) Minor Cast Members. *???? as Forecaster Sentai Counterpart. *'''Act 10: The Great Sky Combination - '''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era) Category:Samurai Strike Episodes